


That One DoTae Mobster Fic

by anygay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Goodfellas - Freeform, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anygay/pseuds/anygay
Summary: As far back as Doyoung could remember, he always wanted to be a gangster.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	That One DoTae Mobster Fic

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim just now and don't really know if it's worth continuing, as per everything i've been writing so far lol. but yeah, have something pulled directly out of good fellas, but there's also doyoung and taeyong in it.

As far back as Doyoung could remember, he always wanted to be a gangster.

He grew up with seven older sisters, his mom, his dad, in a small apartment that could comfortably fit three. He always had to share his room and his things, every item of clothing was handed down to him from his father, so nothing really ever fit right. But it wasn’t about the money.

Okay, it was partly about the money.

But it was also about the prestige of it all. When he was 15, he would look out the window to the cab stand across the street. Every summer, they’d meet to play cards all night at the chicken place. They were loud and they parked anywhere they liked, and they never got a ticket. Doyoung’s father used to complain about how they parked in front of their building and blocked the street, but he never went there to give them a _piece of his mind_ , as he would call it. People left them alone. The one with the wide smile and blonde hair was Donghae. He wasn’t one for expensive clothing but he loved his rings, each knuckle adorned with a piece that could pay for a month of Doyoung’s rent. Donghae ran the chicken restaurant and he looked like it, like he was just meant to own something and be popular, if that made sense.

The tall one with alabaster skin and big eyes, that was Siwon. Siwon moved slow and only ever sauntered out of the restaurant when things would get out of hand. He barely spoke two words out of a day nor lifted a finger, but that’s because he didn’t have to. Every other guy in his vicinity just knew what his micro expressions meant. Either that or his brother, Donghae, would snap his fingers as an attempt to translate. Siwon’s quiet and barely-there presence spoke volumes in their community because he answered to nobody.

Daring to want even a third of that was Doyoung’s only true sin, he thought. But he only ever managed to start getting on their rather the next summer. Doyoung was 16 and the most expensive thing he owned when he walked into that chicken restaurant were his braces.

Surprisingly, Doyoung’s dad was on board with him getting a part time job at the cab stand. He told Doyoung an incredibly long story about how he’d started working at age 11, and thought that it made him what he was today. Doyoung decided a long time ago that he didn’t want to be anything like his father who clearly resented himself for marrying too early and throwing his life away. But he wasn’t about to push his luck by saying these things out loud. “As soon as this gets in the way of your schooling,” his father said, “you’re outta there.”

Instead, Doyoung worked hard. He showed up to school early just so that his job would never be put into question. That aside, Doyoung felt like the luckiest kid in the world. At the age of 16, he was parking luxury cars and learning how to hustle. Even when they called him Kid all the time, they treated him like an adult. Months later, Donghae started relying on him to make deliveries. His parents always saw the cab stand as a part time thing for him but not Doyoung. The cab stand was everything to him. It was where he was made to feel like a part of something. He didn’t mind going through the drudgery of school and being invisible in every corner, so long as he could report to the cab stand every day and be the The Kid again.

“You can’t sleep here.”

Doyoung’s head shot up, mumbling something that vaguely resembled, “not sleeping.”

The book he was using to cover his face slid off and fell to his lap. At first he thought he was dreaming since no one ever wandered to the backend of the school library during the middle of the day. The double blurred figure at the end of the shelves eclipsed as soon as he rubbed his eyes and donned his black-rimmed glasses. It took him a couple of beats to realize it was that kid who did the school announcements every Monday during morning assembly.

“Lee Taeyong,” Doyoung yawned his name. Taeyong put a lot of his efforts into his academics some summers back, and gained notoriety as a result. Now everyone knew who he was.

“You can’t sleep here.”

“I heard you the first time.” Doyoung palmed his way up the shelves until he was back up on his feet. He tried to slide the book back into one of the shelves, but it fell out the other side.

When Doyoung progressed towards him to exit the aisle, Taeyong didn’t step aside. Doyoung tilted his head to the side curiously at the other male for two reasons: 1) Was he just going to stand there expecting Doyoung to walk through him? 2) Doyoung was taller than him. He only ever saw Lee Taeyong on stage during Monday morning assembly. He looked different without his podium.

“You’ve also been missing a lot of your classes,” Taeyong added. He was so… _stiff_? His posture was perfect and he barely moved. Even when he breathed – which Doyoung could only assume that he still needed oxygen to survive – his chest didn’t rise to show signs of an inhale.

“My name is always on the attendance sheet.”

“I’ve seen you sign it and leave for the bathroom,” Taeyong explained. “And then you don’t come back.”

“Look,” Doyoung pocketed his hands, taking a few steps closer so that Taeyong would have to look up at him. “I don’t know what you’re trying to get at, but I’m gonna be late for class.”

“If you keep missing your classes I’m going to have to report you.”

Doyoung scoffed. “You’re not gonna report me.”

“If you stopped skipping class, I wouldn’t have to.”

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung waved his hands. “I see how it is. What do you want? Money?”

Taeyong cocked a brow.

“Name your price.”

Taeyong met Doyoung’s stare, even daring to take a couple of steps forward as well. Doyoung worried that he might have looked cross-eyed from the proximity. Taeyong’s eyes were huge, intimidating without even trying.

“Your breath stinks.” With that, Taeyong spun on his heel and proceeded to walk away. “Stop skipping class,” He said, without turning around.

When he disappeared around the corner, Doyoung exhaled into his palm and sniffed.

He winced.


End file.
